Wendigo challenge: changement de cap
by Leelou67
Summary: Sam, Dean et deux autres alliées retrouvent perdus en pleine nature, fusils chargés, briquets parés. Ils traquent, chassent, et s'apprêtent à tuer quelques bestioles malfaisantes. Lorsque Dean se retrouve face à l'une d'entre elles, il commence à se demander si tout cela était une bonne idée...


**défi lancé par Litany Riddle**

 **Thème: pastèque**

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Dans cette forêt brumeuse, on entendait quelques bruits qui paraissaient plus inquiétants les uns que les autres. La vie animale paraissait inexistante jusqu'à présent, avant qu'un lapin ne se mette à détaler entre les buissons, cherchant à échapper à un danger qui leur demeurait pour l'instant invisible.

Les branches et feuilles mortes tombées sur le sol glacé craquaient sous chacun de leurs pas. Et pourtant, ils parvenaient à n'attirer aucune attention sur eux. Du moins, presque aucune attention. Ils arrivaient à sentir quelques regards posés sur eux, des regards craintifs, très certainement ceux des animaux qui n'osaient pas se montrer. Au bout d'un moment, on entendit une voix masculine s'exclamer

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Litany ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts avait déposé son arme sur le côté et elle s'était assise sur une solide roche. Elle prit son sac à dos sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit en en sortit quelque chose emballé dans du film plastique, ainsi qu'une vieille gourde en métal décorée de quelques signes dessinés à l'indélébile. Elle se mit à boire à son aise, sous les regards assez impatients des trois autres personnes. Au bout de quelques instants, elle reposa sa gourde, s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec la manche de son gilet et leur dit, d'un air détendu

-Mé. J'ai pas pu déjeuner ce matin, les gars.

Elle croqua à pleine dents dans la tranche de pastèque juteuse qu'elle venait de déballer. Certes, ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour organiser une pause pique-nique, mais elle assumait pleinement. Selon elle, il était absolument essentiel de manger correctement pour avoir les idées claires. L'un des deux hommes soupira en la regardant.

-T'en veux un bout, Dean ?

-Nooon, je n'en veux pas, ce que je veux, c'est qu'on se remette en route ! Et puis, ch'ais pas, c'est de la pastèque, quoi.

-Bah, et alors ? C'est bon, les fruits…

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour être végétarienne, et tenir la route aussi longtemps, Litany… Sérieusement, tu manques pas d'énergie, parfois, à force de manger que de la nourriture à lapins, ou quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaule, puis se remit à manger en ignorant toutes ses remarques. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ils purent repartir. Lila resta en arrière avec son amie, comme toujours. Elles laissaient Sam et Dean ouvrir la marche, et elles avaient pris pour habitude de couvrir leurs arrières. De toutes manières même si elles avaient voulu aller devant, une seule fois, l'aîné des deux frères aurait directement répliqué, et elles n'étaient pas d'humeur à se chamailler sur quelque chose de ce genre. Elles l'avaient fait suffisamment de fois à leur goût. Et comme, dans le groupe, ils étaient tous les quatre déterminés lorsque ils voulaient vraiment quelque chose, cela aurait pu durer longtemps… Aucun d'eux ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Encore et toujours un conflit entre eux, mais qui ne durait jamais.

Le silence était pesant, l'atmosphère également. Ils se sentaient toujours aussi observés, mais ils ignoraient les autres présences vivantes dans ces bois. De temps à autre, ils entendaient une branche craquer, un hululement lointain, auquel ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention.

-Hey, je vous avais déjà raconté quand j'ai chassé des Wendigos avec Mike, il y a trois ans ? Vous savez, le grand, là, avec des yeux gris ?

Sam et Dean se retournèrent vers Litany, qui avait prononcé ces mots.

-Non, mais ça risque d'être long, murmura l'aîné pour lui-même, mais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune femme l'entende.

-Bah, en fait, poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle et Leelou continuaient de marcher tout en suivant les deux frères, on s'était retrouvé dans leur grotte, et on avait un peu déconné parce qu'on avait pas toutes les armes dont on avait besoin. Me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai oublié. Puis, il y en a un qui nous est tombé dessus. Enfin, plutôt derrière nous, en fait. Il était vraiment hideux, il avait des lambeaux de chaire déchiquetée qui pendaient un peu partout, et... Ok je continue. Alors là, Mike, il s'est retourné d'un coup, il l'a enflammé avec l'extincteur, et là…*

-Attends, attends, Litany, dit l'autre femme en la coupant. Avec.. L'extincteur ?

-Bah… Ouais… Pourquoi ?

Son amie se mit à rire, Sam et Dean firent de même. Litany ne semblait même pas comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, et elle n'avait pas non plus se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Avec l'extincteur, Litany, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot. Le truc que t'utilises pour éteindre les incendies, par pour en créer... A moins que t'assommes le Wendigo avec et que tu commences à piquer un sprint, je crois que t'es plutôt mal barrée pour faire partie des Scouts…

Elle regarda son amie, d'un air boudeur, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Hey, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se tromper, non, tenta-t-elle de se défendre. J'ai pas fait exprès, de toutes manières… Alors arrêtez de me charrier avec ça, s'il vous plait, les gars…

Elles se remirent en marche, ayant clos ce sujet qu'elles allaient de toutes manières ré aborder lorsqu'ils auraient terminé leur travail ici, dans ces montagnes. Elles ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire de sitôt…

Soudain, Dean leur fit signe de ralentir. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'entrée de la planque des créatures qu'ils traquaient. Sam alluma sa lampe torche, et ils firent un effort pour éviter de faire le moindre bruit, afin d'éviter de l'attirer, puis ils entrèrent dans la sombre crevasse, qui demeurait également très humide.

-Bon, murmura Dean. Litany, tu vas à gauche avec Sam. Leelou, avec moi, poursuivit-il en regardant l'autre femme. Allez, on se dépêche. Je voudrais pas non plus y passer la nuit. On a d'autres affaires à aller boucler après celle-ci, je vous rappelle…

-A vos ordres, chef.

Elle partit donc avec Dean, vers l'Est, en gardant Litany des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les parois avec Sam. Elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour eux, car dans le métier, les Wendigos n'étaient jamais les choses les plus mignonnes sur quoi l'on pouvait tomber. Et vu comment Litany se débrouillait, pour l'instant, il valait mieux que Sam ne la lâche pas d'une semelle…

Evidemment, elle savait très bien que Litany était capable d'éliminer un Wendigo, voir deux, à elle toute seule, car elle était assez douée dans ce domaine. Mais elle était aussi vachement maladroite, et ça, chez les chasseurs, être maladroit, ça ne pardonne pas… Elle chassa quelques pensées de son esprit et se focalisa à nouveau sur le objectif principal tuer ces foutus Wendigos et dégager au plus vite…

La chasseuse resta en arrière, ayant entendant un étrange bruit. Elle fit signe à Dean de continuer sans elle, il approuva en hochant la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux armés, et disposaient du matériel nécessaires à l'extermination de ces ignobles créatures, alors ils ne s'inquiétaient pas trop de ce côté-là. Ce qui les perturbait était le fait qu'ils détestaient se diviser, lors de n'importe quel chasse, même lors de la plus basique. Mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Elle le laissa donc, et partit de son côté sans faire le moindre bruit.

Dean, lui, serra son arme entre ses mains, et continua d'avancer prudemment, sans faire aucun bruit non plus. Il ne s'agirait pas de se faire avoir à cause du fait d'avoir foutu le bordel en arrivant dans le repère des Wendigos… Il se retourna durant quelques secondes croyant avoir entendu quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau afin de poursuivre son chemin…

-Bordel de…

La créature se tenait debout, devant lui. Elle était immobile, et semblait le fixer d'une manière assez étrange. L'arme pointée dessus, et prêt à faire feu, le chasseur hésita. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de tirer sur ce Wendigo qui devait le dépasser de deux bonnes têtes au moins.

Ses muscles se raidirent lorsque la chose s'approche de lui, sans effectuer le moindre mouvement brusque. Dean était figé, le regard plongé dans les yeux abîmés du Wendigo. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il ne ressentait pas ce désir impulsif de la carboniser sur place et d'en faire un petit tas de cendres sur lequel on soufflerai simplement afin de le faire disparaitre simplement. Mais pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être se rendait-il compte… Qu'ils ne leur voulaient pas tous du mal ?

Cela restait improbable… Mais… Si… Il avait assez de mal à se faire à cette idée complètement folle… Et si… Si ces Wendigos éprouvaient quelques chose, tel que certaines sensations, et… Et certains sentiments ?

L'immense créature tendit lentement la mains vers lui. Le chasseur ne bougea pas. Du moins, il ne fit rien qui risque de nuire au Wendigo. Au contraire, il se mit à baisser son arme, au fur et à mesure que le maigre bras aux tons gris s'approchait de lui.

Depuis sa plus « tendre » enfance, Dean avait passé le plus clair de son temps à chasser sans vraiment se préoccuper des intentions de ses proies, comme le faisait si bien son frère. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à cela. Pourtant, aujourd'hui… les choses semblaient changer d'une manière à laquelle jamais il ne se serait attendu…

Sa vue se mit soudainement à se brouiller sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe, puis il ferma les yeux. L'image qu'il avait du Wendigo se mit à peu à peu s'effacer. Que se passait-il, exactement ?

Il comprit au moment où il vit d'immenses flammes jaillirent brusquement devant lui. Il reprit le contrôle de ses esprits, et redressa son arme en voyant une femme, torche en main, en train de se débarrasser de la créature. C'était Leelou, qui était revenue pour lui filer un coup de main.

La créature commença par se tordre dans tous les sens, avant de finir par lamentablement s'effondrer sur le sol. Le feu acheva de la consumer, puis Leelou entraîna Dean plus loin, qui avait apparemment toujours du mal à réagir.

-Hey, mais t'es complètement taré, ou quoi ? Ce truc aurait pu te tuer, abruti ! A quoi tu rêvais, exactement, là, le gronda-t-elle sans se montrer vraiment violent envers lui.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il se posait des questions existentielles telles que « est-ce que ces monstres cannibales peuvent avoir des sentiments ? » Non, il était trop fier pour ça, évidemment…

-Merde Dean, t'as eu un de ces coups de mou… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? parce que pour être honnête, je t'ai vu immobile face à ce truc pendant dix bonnes secondes sans que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit contre lui… Il y a eu quoi, là ?

-Je… Heu…

Sam et Litany les rejoignirent en courant. La femme s'exclama, à bout de souffle

-Ah, ah, on l'eue, cette saloperie ! Bon, j'ai à moitié foutu en l'air mon gilet, mais ça, à la limite, on s'en fout un peu je crois… Et j'ai pas parlé d'extincteur ou d'autre truc chelou, cette fois-ci…

-C'est vrai, on a su se débrouiller sans trop de mal. Et apparemment, vous aussi, dit le chasseur en voyant les restes du Wendigo qui achevaient lentement de se consumer.

-Ouais, bah pas grâce à ton abruti de frère, hein, s'exclama Leelou. Sérieux, il aurait pu y passer, si je m'étais pas pointée plus tôt !

Sam tourna la tête vers son frère, cherchant à avoir des explications de sa part. Dean se contenta de baisser la tête et se mit à fixer le sol comme le ferait un enfant de cinq ans en tort ayant honte d'avouer ses fautes.

-Bon, si vous voulez bien, on va aller s'expliquer dehors, les gars, dit Litany en frissonnant légèrement. Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule… Et avec l'humidité, moi, je risque encore de me chopper un rhume à la con, vu que j'ai toujours la chance avec moi…

Ils s'exécutèrent, quittèrent la grotte au plus vite sans demander leur reste. Une fois arrivés à l'extérieur, ils respirèrent un bon coup avant de recommencer à s'échanger des explications plus tordues les unes que les autres.

-Bon, finit par dire Sam. C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi t'as pas su faire ton boulot à l'intérieur Dean ?

-Je… Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai…

-Je crois qu'il a bugué, en fait, répondit Leelou à sa place. Il s'est brusquement figé face au Wendigo, et quand je suis revenue, la petite bestiole avait sa bras tendu vers lui, prêt à l'attraper pour l'emmener. Et lui, là, dit-elle en visant Dean, ce crétin, il bougeait pas.

-Hey, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? Juste… j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, et…

-C'est ce genre de moment qui peut t'achever, Dean, s'exclama son petit frère, assez remonté. Franchement, ressaisi-toi, mon vieux, tu vas finir par faire une connerie, un de ces jours…

-Ouais, je sais, c'est bon… Je ferais gaffe, la prochaine fois… J'ai juste… J'ai peut-être besoin d'un break, de m'éloigner du travail pendant quelques temps… Parce qu'avec tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit aujourd'hui, je peux vous assurer que j'ai dû bouffer un truc pas frais, là…

-Tu ramènes toujours tout à la nourriture, dit Litany, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

-Mh. Ch'uis comme ça, c'est tout. C'est bon, je me suis expliqué, tout le monde est rassuré ?

-Mouais. En attendant, la prochaine fois qu'on chasse, répondit Leelou, je te lâche plus d'une semelle, toi. Tu fais un peu trop de conneries, en ce moment, et c'est vrai qu'on aurait tous besoin de faire une pause. Mais, tu m'a fichu une de ces frayeurs, je te dis pas ! j'ai cru que ce truc allait t'emmener, et pendant un instant, j'ai commencé à flipper comme jamais. Puis, je me suis ressaisie et j'ai carboniser cette bête sans crainte.

-Comment t'es revenue à la réalité, alors ?

-Je me suis dit «Nan, c'est Dean Winchester. Ce gars, il ne peut pas mourir. C'est un survivant. ». Puis je l'ai dégommé le Wendigo, hein, pas… Enfin, vous avez compris, quoi…

-D'accord…

-Quoi, elle a raison, reprit Litany. La première fois qu'on a entendu parler de vous, on avait appris que chasser avec vous, ou ne serait-ce que vous avoir rencontré faisait rapidement chuter la barre de notre espérance de vie. Et pourtant, nous, on est toujours là, Leelou et moi. Et puis vous deux, vous êtes toujours là aussi, non ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, être un chasseur n'est pas conseillé pour vivre une longue vie tranquille, dit Sam et posant son arme contre un tronc d'arbre afin de sortir sa gourde de son sac à dos. Sinon, Dean, à quoi tu pensais, exactement, quat tu te trouvais face à ce Wendigo, dans la grotte ?

-Heu… Vaut mieux pas savoir, crois-moi… C'est pas vraiment possible de visualiser un truc pareil…

-Et c'est censé nous rassurer, demanda Leelou. Oh, c'est vrai. On ne risque absolument rien du moment qu'on se trouve à vos côtés… Enfin, aujourd'hui, je crois que le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse revenait à Dean…

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, sauf le concerné, qui croisa les bras contre son torse.

-Merci, les gars, dit celui-ci. Ça fait toujours plaisir, vraiment…

-Oh, c'est bon, on déconne, tu nous connais suffisamment, non ?

-Mais justement… Je vous connais bien, justement…

Litany entendit un bruit qui la fit brusquement sursauter. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'arme qui était accrochée à sa ceinture, puis les muscles de son visage se raidirent. Leelou, regardant dans la même direction, eut la même réaction que son amie.

-Les gars… Bougez pas…

-Quoi, encore, s'exclama Dean.

-Retourne-toi. Lentement…

Sam sortit doucement son arme à son tour, sans effectuer le moindre mouvement brusque. Il regarda autour de lui, et fit signe aux filles de faire de même. Dean, lui, se retourna.

-Heu… Il n'y en avait que deux, aux dernières nouvelles, dans cette planque, murmura Litany.

Ils étaient cernés. Devant eux se tenaient trois Wendigos, en positions d'attaque, prêts à leur sauter dessus.

-Heu… Sam, on a de quoi se débarrasser de tous ceux-là ?

-Ouais… Dans la voiture…

-Et merde…

Chacun possédait son propre flingue, presque entièrement chargé, mais ils avaient laissé leur torche à l'intérieur de la grotte, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres créatures. Le seul moyen de s'en sortir, courir. Le plus vite possible.

-C'est dans ces cas-là qu'on aurait besoin de mon extincteur, murmura Litany à Sam et Leelou. Franchement, on fait comment, pour se barrer sans se faire coursés puis déchiquetés en mille morceaux par ces trucs ?

-Hum… On a pas trop le temps de réfléchir, je crois, fit Sam en voyant un des Wendigos s'approcher d'eux. Dean, rapproche-toi de nous doucement, ok ?

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son frère. Sam tourna la tête dans sa direction et le vit, figé, face à une des créatures, et il n'avait même pas sorti son arme.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? Amène-toi, allez, faut qu'on se barre d'ici, reprit-il à voix basse.

-Je… Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

Dean se retourna vers son frère et lui dit, d'un ton anormalement calme;

-Si ces créatures ne nous voulaient pas toutes du mal, après tout ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais attends tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, ou quoi, là ? Merde, Dean, ces trucs sont cannibales, tu saisis ?

Sam, Leelou et Litany ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait au chasseur, lui qui tirait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite. A la limite, qu'il devienne sentimental pour des vampires suivant exclusivement un régime animalier ou des fantômes pacifistes, ok, mais là…

Le Wendigo se tenant debout derrière l'aîné des Winchester leva le bras en l'air, et Sam cria à son frère;

-Dean, baisse-toi !

Le coup de feu partit. La créature recula de quelques mètres puis elle disparut en montant dans un des nombreux arbres. Les deux autres l'imitèrent ayant certainement pris peur. Mais les chasseurs se doutaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

-Qu'ils ne nous veulent pas tous du mal, hein, s'exclama Litany. Bah bravo, Dean ! Allez, on se tire d'ici avant qu'ils ne rappliquent !

Elle attrapa sa main et les quatre chasseurs se mirent à courir à travers la forêt brumeuse, et tirant dès qu'ils voyaient un des Wendigos se re pointer. Litany et Dean, et tête, devaient choisir correctement leur route, au risque de se retrouver coincés. Leelou et Sam, restés en arrière, les défendaient en tirant sur les créatures.

Seulement, ils finirent par tomber sur un gigantesque tronc d'arbre leur barrant la route. Ils voulurent rebrousser chemin, mais les Wendigos les avaient déjà rejoints. Et les chargeurs des armes des chasseurs étaient presque entièrement vides.

-Alors là, il nous faudrait un miracle pour s'en sortir…

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, mais Dean était toujours immobile, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Pour la première fois, il voulait que ces créatures aient la vie sauve, ce qui lui avait d'abord paru absurde.

Soudain, une lumière éclatantes les aveugla durant quelques secondes et ils durent se protéger les yeux. L'aîné des Winchester, se protégeant le visage d'une main, entendait des explosions étranges de toutes parts dont il ignorait la provenance exacte.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il entendit quelqu'un appeler se nom. Il se mit à penser qu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais non. Celle-ci était féminine. Dans ce cas, cela devait être Litany ou Leelou, qui tentait de le faire remuer un peu pour qu'ils se sauvent, qu'ils quittent cet endroit maudit. Il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer, assez légèrement le bras.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une personne penchée au-dessus de lui qui devait le fixer depuis un bon moment, vu à sa posture les poings sur les hanches, et son grand sourire sur le visage.

-Alors, Dean ? On se réveille, ça y est ? C'est pas trop tôt, hein…

Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, se redressa lentement puis plaqua sa main gauche contre son visage fatigué, se rendant compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve.

-Franchement, à quoi ça te sert d'avoir une chambre avec un vrai lit dans ce bunker si c'est pour t'endormir dans le canapé, reprit Leelou.

-Mmmmh, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Ok, c'est bon. Lève-toi, la belle au bois dormant. Il y a le petit-déj.

En entendant ces derniers mots, il fit un effort pour se lever et rejoindre son frère et les deux femmes dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à sa place habituel, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cela le soulagea de savoir qu'il avait commencé à avoir de la pitié pour des Wendigos, autrement dit des créatures cannibales absolument abominables, mais qu'il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son imagination à travers un rêve des plus étranges.

-Mauvaise nuit, demanda Litany.

-Mh. Drôles de rêves, surtout.

-C'est à dire ?

-Hum… vaudrait mieux pas savoir… Si je vous dit que même Sam, avec son esprit juste trop pacifiste n'aurait jamais pu visualiser un truc pareil…

-Et… C'est sûrement censé nous rassurer, dit Leelou.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part » pensa Dean.

-Bon, tu veux quoi, lui demanda-t-elle, en se saisissant d'une des poêles. Il y a… Des pancakes, des œufs, du bacon, …

Il tourna un instant la tête vers Litany, qui dévorai, comme à son habitude matinale, une tranche de pastèque. Ah, Litany et ses habitudes matinales… Des fruits, encore des fruits, toujours des fruits et légumes à longueur de journée…Il soupira, redressa la tête en direction de la chasseuse qui patientait debout devant lui, la poêle en main et finit par demander à Litany;

-Hum… J'pourrais pas plutôt en avoir, moi aussi, s'il te plait.

-De… Une tranche de pastèque ?

-Bah… Ouais…

Chacun stoppa net ses occupations et tourna lentement la tête en direction du chasseur attablé dont un large sourire venait de s'afficher sur son visage. Sam se décrocha de son ordinateur et lui demanda, d'un ton quelque peu inquiété;

-Heu… Dean… T'es malade ?

Son frère, qui demandait à manger un fruit ? C'était bien une première…

-Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah… Tel qu'on te connait, fit Leelou, toute aussi perturbée que Sam, on ne te voit jamais manger… Un fruit, en fait… Eventuellement des légumes, mais là…

-Je me suis dit que… Quand j'y fais attention, mon avis sur certains trucs peuvent changer… Enfin, seulement parfois…

-Mh. T'as dû manger un truc pas très frais hier pour en arriver à une conclusion pareille…

Le silence retomba durant quelques instants, avant que Litany ne le brise en s'exclamant

-Hey, j'ai un truc à vous raconter ! Vu que Cass nous a enfin trouvé une affaire sur laquelle bosser, ça m'a rappelé un truc…

-On a une affaire, reprit Dean. Sérieux ? C'est quoi ?

-Hum, on a quelques Wendigos à aller dégommer, c'est tout.

-Heuuuuuu ... Ok ...

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Dean »se dit-il. « Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve… »

-Vas-y, on t'écoute, dit Sam à l'adresse de Litany, qui avait apparemment hâte de leur raconter.

-Donc, il y a environ trois ans, je crois, hein, parce que c'était une période assez bizarre, on qu'on avait plus trop la notion du temps, et que…

-Vas-y continue…

-Donc, j'étais partie chasser des p'tits Wendigos avec Mike.. Vous savez, là, le…

-Le grand brun avec des yeux gris, n'est-ce pas, fit Dean.

-Oui, voilà, c'est lui. Dis-donc, t'as une sacrée mémoire, toi… Alors, on les chassait dans leur grotte, puis il y en a un qui nous est tombé dessus. Enfin, plutôt derrière. Et là, Mike il s'est retourné, et d'un coup, il l'a…

-Je parie qu'il l'a enflammé avec un extincteur, reprit Dean, sentant les regards incompréhensifs des trois autres posés sur lui. Quoi, j'ai tenté le coup…

Litany se mit à me regarder bizarrement, avant de lui dire

-Heu, Dean, on enflamme pas un truc avec un extincteur…

-Nan, ouais, je sais. J'essayais juste de deviner ce que t'allais dire, c'est tout…

-Hey, je suis pas si bête que ça, hein… Je sais quand même me débrouiller face à un Wendigo, au cas où tu l'aurais toujours pas pigé ! Ecoute, je crois que tu devrais rester ici, aujourd'hui. Nous, on va aller se charger de ces bestioles tous seuls, parce que je crois que ça t'a pas réussi, les crêpes de tofu, hier soir…

-Mh… Roooh, tais-toi et file moi un bout de ta pastèque, c'est bon…

Elle s'exécuta prudemment, commençant à s'imaginer que Dean n'avait plus toute sa tête, depuis ce matin. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle le vit croquer à pleines dents dedans, et qu'il avait l'air de savourer le fruit. Leelou se pencha vers Sam et lui dit

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser tout seul, aujourd'hui ? Je sais pas, regarde-le, il est pas trop lui-même…En plus, il est même plus capable de s'exprimer avec des termes corrects, il est allé nous balancer qu'il fallait enflammer un Wendigo avec un foutu extincteur… Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller tirer une idée pareille, dis-moi ?

-Bah… J'en sais trop rien… Mais t'inquiète, il va rien faire de bien délirant… Du moins, pas plus que d'habitude, poursuivit-il en observant son frère se resservir d'une part de pastèque fraîche sous ses yeux ahuris.

FIN

* **je tiens à préciser que cette phrase a réellement été citée, et que les réactions étaient plus ou moins les mêmes (Bisous Litany, je t'adore !).**


End file.
